Vals de recuerdos y deseos
by IzayaLoveless
Summary: Shizuo esta apunto de celebrar su cumpleaños de mayoría de edad para ello su familia prepara un gran Baile; recuerdos de su época de estudiante comienzan a abrumarlo y cierta confusión aparece en su forma de pensar sobre cierto pelinegro. Shizaya.
1. Inicio de la sinfonia

_Durarara! no me pertenece!_

_Solo escribo esto por que... por que quiero ewé_

_es Shizaya sep yaoi! _

_NOTAS: lo narrado entre corchetes y cursiva**[son recuerdos/ pasado ]←**** ; l****etra en cursiva **_pensamientos; saltos de tiempo :V

Disfruten de la lectura~~ ;)

* * *

><p><em>["-Izaya-chan! Shizuo-chan! Tranquilos!-<em>

_-Izaya! Shizuo! Basta!-_

_-Heiwajima! Orihara! A la dirección!-_

_-a la dirección!-_

_-Heiwajima! Orihara!-_

_-A LA DIRECCIÓN!-"]_

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

-Quien es?!-

**/-/-/-/-/**

_[-último día y año escolar, el tiempo pasa tan rápido… nee Shizuo iras al baile de graduación?-_

_-mmm aun no lo sé Shinra-_

_-vamos! Será divertido! Ah! Pero eso si por favor controla tu carácter-_

_-tsk! Ire si esa pulga no va-_

_-yeeey~! Bueno anda ve y busca tu pareja de baile!-_

_-hah?-_

_-Que busques tu pareja de baile-_

_-por que?-_

_-Orihara no ira… ya sabes… los problemas por los que pasa su familia son fuertes-_

_-oh! Lo había olvidado-_

_-y ya tienes pensado a quien invitaras?-_

_-mmmm no, ni idea-_

_-Bueno tendrás que ponerte mosca, el baile es en 3 dias! Que te parece si ponemos afiches de "se busca pareja" por todo la escuela?-_

_-tsk! No seas ridículo…pero creo que ya se a quien invitar-_

_-asi? A quien?-_

_-a... Vorona- ]_

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

-SHIZUOOOO!-

-aarrgh! Shinra! No grites de esa manera que te puedo escuchar muy bien!- aleja el celular de su oído haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-ajajaja… ejem- modula su voz- lo siento me emocione, ha sido mucho tiempo no? Mi querida Celty y yo somos novios! Ah~ cada día es más hermosa y mi amor por ella crece más~ te cuento que ayer-

-a que has llamado!-

-ah! Ah! Si ahora que lo recuerdo … ya vas a ser mayor de edad! Y tu madre le comunico a la mia sobre el gran baile que van a realizar! Un gran baile de salón verdad? Yaaaaaaaay! estoy emocionado! Me muero de ganas por ver a mi querida Celty con un hermoso vestido! Tam-

-no voy a hacer la fiesta-

-ehhhhh? Por que! Quiero ver a mi Celty con vestido! Eeerrr ejem digo.. Shizuo piénsalo! Vas a ser mayor de edad! Tienes que celebrarlo! Bueno será tu última fiesta ya que luego te harás cargo del negocio de tu padre y no podrás divertirte nunca más!-

-aarggg! Shinra! Escucha…va a ser un gran BAILE de salón verdad?-

-ujum!-

-y… que se necesita para el baile?-

-comida!-

-no-

-música!-

-no!-

-bebidas?-

-no!-

-ah! Ya se!-

-dilo…-

-payasos!-

-pero que mierda?! No! PAREJA! Necesito una pareja!-

-ah.. eso… y?-

-como que ¿ y?! no tengo pareja! Maldita sea Shinra!-

-y Vorona?-

-… con el incidente de la graduación no creo que quiera volver a verme-

-ah! Cierto jejeje lo había olvidado.. emmm… y Erika?-

-ira con Walker y Kadota-

-Anri?-

-Mikado-

-Namie?-

-estas loco?!-

-mmmm bueno … solo puedo decirte algo como amigo-

-que?-

-es tu problema! Nos vemos en el baile! Adiós!-

-que?! Shinra! SHINRA!-

Shizuo con solo una de sus manos destruye el celular luego los pedazos los arroja al suelo con fiereza, se apresura a vestirse con una ropa cómoda y decide dar un paseo por las calles de Ikebukuro, estaba muy estresado, busca en uno de sus cajones de su mesa de noche y saca un paquete de cigarrillos y procede a consumirlos.

-_mayoría de edad-_dice para si-…._luego de eso estaré encerrado en la oficina de mi padre y viviré rodeado de papeles y personas molestas!... mierda! Eso será aburrido_- deja salir de humo de su boca acompañado de un suspiro.

Con una de sus manos acomoda sus lentes azules y peina sus rubios cabellos con los dedos, el estrés que tenia lo estaba consumiendo luego de dar un gran suspiro dirige su vista hacia la calle que estaba frente a él y entre la multitud logra divisar una silueta extrañamente familiar.

-ugh?! Ese.. no es..?- sin darse cuenta se fue abriendo paso entre las personas logrando estar a centímetros de aquella persona.

"_cabellos negros y un abrigo muy conocido…donde..?"_

-IZAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!-

-..umm?..- gira su cuerpo para poder observar a aquella persona que lo había llamado, una sonrisa comienza a plasmarse es su rostro-… Shizu-chan! Cuanto tiempo~!-

-pulga molesta! que haces aquí?!-

-uuwwaaaa~ Shizu-chan es tan millonario que ha comprado las calles de ikebukuro?~-

-tsk! Izaya…- sus brazos se dirigen inconscientemente hacia una inocente señal de transito que se encontraba cerca y procede a arrancarla del suelo-…IIIIIII….ZAAAAA…YAAAAAA…KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!-

-ojoojojojo! Shizu-chan! Como en los viejos tiempos!-

-Izayaaaa! TE MATARE!-

Ambos jóvenes comienzan a revivir sus antiguas persecuciones por toda la ciudad, recorriendo las mismas calles, los mismos lugares, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, las señales de tránsito y las maquinas expendedoras volaban por los cielos.

"…_como en los viejos tiempos…"_

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

_[-Shizuo! Espera!- gritaba el chico de gafas._

_-Izayaaaaa!- rugia el rubio._

_-Ajajajajajaja! Eres lento Shizu-chan~!- provocaba el pelinegro_

_Volvían a repetir su ejercicio de todos los días, perseguirse el uno a otro, corriendo por toda la ciudad, espantando a la gente que se atrevía a cruzarse por sus caminos, destrozando la ciudad, ambos se envolvían en su propio mundo, un mundo donde solo existían los dos y aquellos aparatos que les ayudaban a hacerse daño mutuamente, luego de un gran recorrido agitados se recostaban en medio de la nada para observar las estrellas entre risas e insultos pasaban un buen momento, claro que esto solo quedaba dentro de si mismos nunca admitirían que ellos estando juntos…_

"…_se divertían tanto…"]_

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

-AJAJAJAJA! SHIZU-CHAAANN~ NO ME ALCANZAS~!-

-CAAALLAAAATEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Las risas por parte del pelinegro y los insultos del rubio eran antigua música para los habitantes de Ikebukuro una música que habían dejado de escuchar hace un buen tiempo; después de un largo tiempo y con la compañía de pequeños faroles celestiales los dos decidieron descansar en un parque de la ciudad alejado de las personas, se sentaron en el suelo, uno cerca al otro.

-ajajajaja! Shizu-chan~ mírate ya estas hecho todo un viejo-

-tsk! Cállate… además… aun no cumplo la mayoría de edad…-

-sooo~ y harás un gran baile no?-

-tsk! Mi madre hará eso-

-mm~-

-… oi pulga-

-si?-

-vas a ir?-

-hah?! Ajajajajajajaja! Shizu-chan que bromista eres!-

-por que?-

-ya no pertenezco a tu estatus social lo olvidaste~?-

-ugh! Yo… lo siento…-

-aahhh pero no me pierdo de nada no?... será una típica fiesta de ricos aaawww que aburrido~ no lo crees Shizu-chan?~-

-mmmmmgggggghhh-

-..ya!- se pone de pie mientras sacude sus ropas del polvo- tengo cosas que hacer Shizu-chan~ fue muy divertido~- hace un ademan de despedida con su mano mientras comienza a alejarse del rubio.

-… será aburrido no… - murmura-… oi izaya!- eleva la voz para que el otro lo escuche mientras se pone de pie rápidamente.

-umm?...- detiene su andar y voltea su rostro mirándolo curiosamente.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-yooo! Feliz cumpleaños Shizuo! He! Ya estas hecho todo un adulto! Que alegría!-

-[Felicidades Shizuo]-

-gracias-

El baile ya había empezado los invitados comenzaban a llegar, todos con trajes elegantes y costosos, la música de la orquesta resonaba por todo el lugar, los mozos repartían bebidas y postres, los regalos que ya hacían en una gran mesa competían por ser los mas grandes y caros, la hermosa decoración alegraba el ambiente(…) todo iba perfecto los padres del festejado conversaban con amigos y familiares.

-ShizuShizu! Que elegante te ves con ese traje! Dejame tomarte alguna fotos! Luego yo misma las photoshopeare con otra imágenes que tengo de iza mmmmm!-

-Erika!- Walker y Kadota cubren la boca de su amiga antes de que diga algún comentario innecesario.

-eemmm… gracias?-

-Shizuuuuoooooooo! Felicidades! La fiesta es alucinanteeee! Hey! Te presento a mi novia! Su preciado nombre es Saki-

-mucho gusto- hace una reverencia.

-Felicidades Heiwajima-san-

-Mikado! No seas tan formar! Dile Shizuo!-

-no creo que sea correcto Kida-

-Shizuo! Shizuo!- se acerca al oído del rubio- Mikado y Anri son novios-

-Kida! No- no no es cierto! –

-ajajaja! Estas hecho un tomate! Vamos no seas tímido!-

-…- el rubio se aleja del grupo disimuladamente- oi Shinra-

-dime Shizuo-

-mmm… como la estas pasando?-

-bien! Ya quiero que sea la hora del baile para poder danzar con mi querida Celty pegadi ouch!- se encoge por el dolor al recibir un codazo de Celty- ejeje vez? Ella también quiere-

-[Shizuo quien es tu pareja?]-

-si es cierto… con quien vas a bailar?-

-err.. espero que no venga-

-por que?-

-por que si!-

Las horas pasaban acercándose el tiempo del tan ansiado baile, el festejado conversaba con sus amigos animosa y nerviosamente, su vista se dirigía en breves tiempos hacia aquella gran puerta observando entre la multitud pero para su suerte o su desgracia a quien esperaba aun no había llegado.

-Shizuo tu me dijiste que tenias pareja donde esta?-

-madre… aun no llega-

-bueno… espero que llegue pronto, no me hagas quedar en vergüenza-

-…si…-

La orquesta comenzó con la melódica y danzarina música, las parejas se ubicaron en el gran salón luego del saludo comenzaron a danzar, giros y leves movimientos los acompañaban, Shizuo furioso salió del salón hacia el jardín dispuesto a tomar un poco de aire fresco y así evitar destruir algo, estaba muy molesto y decepcionado.

-así que no vas a venir eh…- susurra al aire-... me lo vas a pagar muy caro…-

-ooow~ espero que no sea mucho dinero~ estoy en la miseria~-

* * *

><p><strong>yooo~~! y resucite (?) :9 bueno.. eeerr y bien que les parecio?! esta bien? acepto criticas E: algun comentario? (-3- si no tengo comentarios .-. no tengo motivacion para escribir el siguiente cap...juojuojuo~~) nun muchos exitos! ah todos! y nos vemosss~~!<strong>


	2. Intermedio de la sinfonía

Durarara! no me pertenece!

es Shizaya! sep yaoi!

NOTA: lo narrado entre corchetes y cursiva **→[ son recuerdos/pasado]←** ; saltos de tiempo; es mas kawaii xD! bueno si desean pongan "danubio azul" :3 para crear ambiente~~

Disfruten de la lectura~~

* * *

><p>-ugh!- gira su cuerpo bruscamente para encara a la persona que le dirigió la palabra.<p>

-hola Shizu-chan~-

-pulga… digo Izaya… porque llegaste tan jodidamente tarde!-

-quería crear el ambiente adecuado Shizu-chan~ ya sabes.. el de misterio~ ajajaja!-

-tsk!...ummm…-observa al peligro-… estas… estas llevando un vestido…?-

-ara~ ara~ no me queda bien Shizu-chan?~- gira su cuerpo alegremente, su vestido de color rojo danza con el viento; su vestido le llegaba hasta el suelo era escotado, en la parte del pecho llevaba un moño, su cintura era rodeada por un lazo negro con bordes dorados, sus delgados brazos vestían guantes que le llegaban 5cm más arriba de su codo de color negro- mis hermanas lo escogieron para mi~ combina con mis ojos y mi cabello- guiña un ojo sonriendo enormemente.

-…. Llevas también…. maquillaje y zapatos con tacos…-

-es algo lógico no lo crees?- hace un lindo puchero mientras cruza sus brazos- aunque hubieras tenido la molestia de avisarme que llevarías una camisa rosa Shizu-chan~ podría haber venido con un vestido de ese color jajajajaja!-

-Ugh! Esto me lo dio Kasuka!- Shizuo luce orgullosamente su elegante traje blanco, su camisa rosa y corbata negra- asi que… entramos?-

-hai~ hai~ pero pídemelo adecuadamente Shizu-chan~-

-aun que sea te hubieras puesto una maldita peluca tch!-

-estas seguro?~ no especificaste eso~-

-TCH!- posa una de sus rodillas al suelo y extiende su mano derecha hacia su acompañante- quieres bailar conmigo?-

-…- su sonrisa adorna su rostro- por supuesto- con delicadeza posa su mano junto a la de su acompañante.

La pareja tomada de la mano se dirige al interior de la mansión, las miradas curiosas no se hacían esperar, gestos de asombro y leves gritos por parte de algunas chicas se escuchan, la danza se detiene pero la música continua, Shizuo lleva a su acompañante al centro del salón, posa una de sus manos en la delgada cintura y la otra toma con delicadeza la mano de su acompañante, sus pasos comienzan a seguir el ritmo de la melodiosa música y la danza vuelve a empezar.

**/-/-/-/-/**

_[-Heiwajima! Orihara! No corran! Tranquilos!-_

_-yojojojojo Shizu-chan~ no me alcanzas!-_

_-raaaaaaaaaaghh! Izaya!- lanza al mencionado un pesado libro el cual es esquivado fácilmente por el pelinegro._

_-Shizu-chan~ aquí ~! –_

_-Orihara! Heiwajima! Bastaaaaaaaa!-_

_-… sensei- el pelinegro sonríe burlonamente-no debería gritar solo somos unos niños con ganas de jugar-_

_-jueguen pero no destruyan nada! Heiwajima baja la mesa! No! No la tires! Kyyyaaaaa!-_

_-ajajajaja mala puntería Shizu-chan~!-_

_-TCH! IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-]_

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

El salón esta envuelto de una melodiosa música creando un ambiente muy especial.

-nee~ Shizu-chan~ estoy muy seguro de que este baile no será olvidado por un buen tiempo~-

-cállate-

-aww~ Shizu-chan no seas agresivo con tu pareja- con fuerza pisa uno de los pies de Shizuo.

-pero que carajos!-

Los invitados automáticamente giran sus cabezas hacia la pareja, el rubio paa disimular sigue con su baile y los demás copian su ejemplo.

-tienes que ser más amable Shizu-chan~-

**/-/-/-/-/**

_[-Tienes que decirle algo así como te ves muy linda, estas hermosa… algún alago Shizuo-_

_-mm ya… um te ves hermosa Vorona-_

_-gracias-_

_-jijijijiji… han venido casi todos los del salón no?-_

_-eso parece-_

_-pareces algo ansioso Shizuo…-Shinra se acerca a él con una mirada divertida- esperas a alguien en especial?-_

_-no! Y cállate Shinra! El baile va a empezar-_

_-si! Mi amada Celty bailemos este hermoso vals compuesto para nosotros!- corre hacia la mencionada._

_-ummm… Vorona, bailamos?-_

_-esta bien-_

_Todos se reúnen y comienzan a bailar, el rubio baila torpemente ya que su cabeza no está pensando exactamente en danzar._

_-Izaya no está aquí… ¿Por qué estoy alerta? Y si esa pulga engaño a todos diciendo que no vendría pero en realidad si va a venir-_

_-Shizu-chan!~-_

_-¡!- detiene su danza abruptamente y una vena de furia aparece en su frente- tch!-_

_-Shizu-chan~!-_

_-tkkk..-_

_-Shizu-chan~!-_

_-IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA!-]_

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

Giros, giros, giros y miradas penetrantes acompañadas de sonrisas cálidas…

-Me comentaron que hiciste un gran espectáculo en la fiesta de graduación-

-tch! Fue por tu culpa!-

-hah?! Mi culpa?! Como va a ser mi culpa si ni siquiera fui!-

-cállate! Hablas mucho-

-me estas culpando por algo que no hice! Eres cruel Shizu… oh! Ya lo entiendo~, ya entendí Shizu-chan~-

-grr- furioso aumenta la presión en la mano de Izaya-cállate!-

-me lastimas bruto!-

Los invitados ignoraran los pequeños griteríos de la pareja, continúan danzando.

-y asi hijo es todo lo que tienes que hacer, parece difícil pero es sencillo-

-… en resumen estaré aquí todo el día en esta oficina revisando papeles y observando a los empleados?-

-no todo el día Shizuo-

-ah! Olvide que también debo ir a las estúpidas reuniones-

-bueno tú no quieres estudiar además eres el hijo mayo y heredero de esta empresa-

-tsk!-

-asi que empecemos desde hoy para que vayas acostumbrándote, ven ingresemos a mi oficina-

-…-

La orquesta detuvo su música por un momento pero luego volvió a iniciar, las parejas se intercambiaron retomando su danza.

-wow! Shizuo cumpliste el sueño de toda fujoshi!-

-qué?-

-dime tu e IzaIza ya son novios? El es masoquista verdad? Lo imagino!- empieza a reír torpemente mientras que un hilillo de saliva sale de sus labios- tendrás que atar a Izaiza…. Eres un seme dominante… -

-seme?! Erika de que estás hablando?-

-ya sabes uke y seme!-

-…- Shizuo al no entender a la chica decide ignorarla, busca con su mirada a su pareja de baile- …Kadota…-susurra para sí observando la gran sonrisa que tenía el pelinegro.

**/-/-/-/-/**

_[-Nee~! Dotachin! No puedes ignorarme! espera!- se retira del lugar rápidamente._

_-wow! Creo que Izaya encontró un nuevo juguete, no estás feliz Shizuo?-_

_-…-_

_-Shizuo!-_

_-umm ah! Si, si-_

_-en que piensas?-_

_-nada… en nada-_

_-aja! Que más!-_

_-en verdad.. bueno solo… estos últimos días han sido jodidamente aburridos-_

_-aburridos?... ah! Por que Izaya ya no te molesta?-_

_-si… no! espera! Shinra no quise decir eso!-_

_-lo dijiste! Oriharaaa!-_

_-Shinraaa!-]_

**/-/-/-/-/**

-no pensé que vendrías como pareja de Heiwajima-

-jajaja Dotachin estas celoso?~-

-para nada-

-que cruel eres!-

-por que accediste? Te amenazo? Te ofreció dinero?-

-eso queda entre los dos Dotachin~-

-… pregunto porque es algo inesperado-

-mmm~ bailas muy bien Dotachin-

-…-

**/-/-/-/-/**

_[-el que?!-_

_-el Shizaya! Tenemos que apoyarlo! Yo dibujare miles de doujinshis y los repartiremos por todo el mundo! Jajajaja!-_

_-Erika….-_

_-Kadota, Walker me ayudaran?-_

_-yoo~ chicos que hacen?!-_

_-IzaIza! Que bueno! Apareces en el momento exacto! Déjame tomarte unas fotos!-_

_-fotos? Para que?-_

_-para la colección Shizaya!-_

_-Shizaya?-_

_-si! Es el nombre de la pareja entre tu y mmm!- es silenciada por sus amigos._

_-Erika!- Kadota cubre la boca de su amiga- Izaya que haces por aquí?-_

_-yo? Mmm paseaba… aww~ últimamente he estado muy aburrido~ creo que extraño ir a la escuela~-_

_-yo sé por que estas aburrido! Es por que a tu vida le falta una esencia vital llamada Shizuo!-_

_-Erika!-_

_-Shizu-chan… ne… - su sonrisa se vuelve enorme- ya~! Me voy! Baybaybi~- se aleja del grupo dando pequeños saltitos de alegría._

_-…Izaya…- susurra Kadota._

_-Kadota! Eres un arruina momentos! – golpea con pequeños puños al mencionado.]_

**_/-/-/-/-/_**

La música volvió a detenerse brevemente, Izaya hace un elegante ademan de despedida y se dirige a su próxima pareja, los demás hacen lo mismo, el baile vuelve a retomarse.

-ooowww cuando volveré con mi querida Celty!-

-buff Shinra~ a mi tampoco me hace feliz bailar contigo-

-cruel y directo como siempre Orihara-

-heh!-

El baile continua hasta que la música vuelve a detenerse dando un breve descanso a las parejas, todas se dirigen a tomar un poco de bebida para saciar su sed, la orquesta vuelve a retomar su música esta vez con una gran y conocida melodía "Danubio azul", las parejas emocionadas reanudan el baile creando un gran ambiente que llena el salón.

-Shizu-chan~ aun no me has hecho un alago~-

-eres molesto!-

-Shizu-chan~ si ibas a actuar asi conmigo por que me invitaste?-

-…-

**/-/-/-/-/**

_[-Shizuo! Espera!-_

_-IZAAAAAAYAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!_

_-Ahhhh!-_

_Las sillas comenzaron a volar por los aires, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, Shizuo estaba hecho una furia._

_-Shizuo cálmate- Vorona se acerco a él tratando de tranquilizarlo._

_-esa pulga de mierda vino!-_

_-Shizuo!- Shinra trata de calmarlo- Izaya no vino-_

_-yo lo vi!- lleva sus manos hacia el mantel de los bocaditos y el pastel- esa pulga esta aquí! Izaya!- de un solo tirón arranca el mantel de su sitio original tirando así todo lo que se encontraba encima._

_-Kyaaa!-_

_-Shizuo!-_

_-que! Uh… oh..-_

_-…eres…- Vorona se encontraba cubierta de todos los alimentos que anteriormente se encontraban sobre la mesa, muy furiosa trata de limpiar su elegante vestido._

_-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_

_-Vorona… lo siento…-_

_-no me hables! … Shizuo eres… eres… te odio!- se aleja del lugar rápidamente_

_-Vorona!-_

_-Shizuo… Izaya no está aquí-_

_-mierda!-]_

**/-/-/-/-/**

-no tenia opción- aparta su mirada.

-hah? Soy tu última opción? Eres cruel~-

-…que estas haciendo por tu vida pulga-

-mmm trabajo, soy un informante~ heredaste la empresa de tu padre no? Supongo que de hoy en adelante te convertirás en un viejo amargado, ajajaja!-

-tch! Yo no quiero eso-

-que harás~ - observa al rubio muy curioso.

- no lo se…-

-mmmm~ podrías cambiar la rutina… como ahora~-

-…-

-jajaja~ Shizu-chan se ve muy lindo cuando esta nervioso~-

-q…que?!- un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

-me extrañaste?~-

-en lo absoluto!-

-seguro?~ mm~-

-creo que el ambiente te esta dañando la cabeza-

-puede ser~ a ti no?~-mira directamente aquellos orbes dorados.

-…!...-

Violines y suave música suenan creando un ambiente ideal.

* * *

><p><strong>si lo se... demore mucho... soy una floja sin perdón xD! ewe pero prometo actualizar pronto... ahora.. si... :T ademas el proximo capitulo que viene es el ultimo :V! xD comentarios? los acepto! :3 es el motor que me anima a seguir con el fic ¡gracias!<strong>


End file.
